


Come Away With Me

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Come Away With Me

You fumbled with the key card as you tried to unlock the hotel room door. Tears welled up in your eyes. You always expected the worst. You couldn’t help it. After everything that has ever happened, you just felt lost and hopeless. You stripped down and crawled into the shower. After Alex teased you so bad with that vibrator, you needed to wipe away the stress and think about things. You turned the drizzling water warmer, allowing it to rain down on your skin. You couldn’t take it any longer. Tears fell from your eyes and you sunk to the tub floor, curling up into a ball. After what seemed like an hour, you lifted yourself out of the tub, your skin felt raw from the constant downfall of warm water.

You tucked your hair into a towel, rolling it up like a bun on top of your head and brushed your teeth. You grabbed a box of Kleenex from the bathroom and headed to the bed. The soft, fuzzy hotel towel gently caressed the irritated skin on your shoulders. You found the remote and flipped the TV on.

‘Ugh, of course, nothing is on.’ You sighed, stopped the channel on a music station and threw the remote at the end of the bed. You threw your butterfly blanket over you as you laid down. The slow soothing tunes coming from the television calmed you enough to drive you into a slumber.

 

_*** Flashback Dream *** _

 

The butterflies in your stomach were making you sick. You were so nervous. You didn’t understand why. You had been seeing Alex for about a month, yet this time, you felt so ill. Since you met him, he was busy with the agency and doing shoots that you really hadn’t been able to do much but text and Skype. It was nice seeing his smiling face and him telling you how much he missed you. You missed him so much, so today was extra special. He was coming back to see you.

You checked yourself out in the mirror what seemed like a hundred times. You changed your dress over and over, trying to find the perfect one to wear. You just couldn’t decide. You liked the red one, the pink one and the black one, but they were all so skimpy. You didn’t want to seem desperate. Finally, you decided on the multi-colored butterfly dress. It was one of your favorites and hadn’t had a chance to wear it yet. You figured since your stomach is full of butterflies, you might as well be one too. Once you were dressed, you checked yourself in the mirror one last time. You spun around, watching the skirt flare out. Perfect.

Buzz!

‘Oh my gosh! He’s here!’ You thought as you ran to the intercom.

“Hello?” You nonchalantly said.

“It’s me Lille Mus. Let me in! I need you now!” He lowly growled.

Your knees grew weak at the sound of his voice and you buzzed him in. You unlocked and slightly opened the door, then went to finish getting ready. You pulled your hair up into a loose ponytail and slapped on some make-up. Just as you were about to put on cherry flavored lip gloss, you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist. He pulled you close, rubbing his hard cock against your ass, and hungrily sucked on your neck. You moaned out at the pleasure of finally feeling his body against yours after so long. You craved for his touch for so long. His thick fingers skimmed the inside of your thigh, finding their way to your already wet panties. You reached your hand behind your head, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugged at it hard. Alex groaned into your neck as he slid your panties to the side, delving a finger inside you as his thumb circled your clit.

“God, I’ve fucking missed you so much Lille Mus. I’ve missed this.” He moaned into your neck as he placed another finger inside you and curled them against your g-spot. “I’ve missed how wet you get, how you tremble just at a flick of my thumb.” He twitched his thumb softly over your clit and your knees grew weak. “I’ve missed everything.” He sucked your earlobe into his mouth and lightly nibbled.

“I’ve missed you too. I’ve been holding out for...” You paused as you felt his raging hot cock slide between your folds. “Mmpfh… Weeks. Just for you.” You rolled your hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against your pussy.

“Jesus.” Alex growled and bent you over the sink.

He pulled your panties off your hips. You felt the tip of his cock brush against your core, letting out a soft moan. Alex grabbed your hips and with one fluid motion, thrust himself deep inside you. You both let out pleasureful groans. Your wants and needs were finally going to be fulfilled. Alex made painfully slow thrusts, making you want more. He slid his palms up to your stomach, cupping each of your breasts, rolling your nipples between his thumb and index finger. The sensitivity of your nipples increased your already heightened senses, your walls clenched his cock hard as the intensity of pleasure grew. You were losing it. A growing knot bloomed inside your core and bubbled over the brink as you came hard.

“Oh fuck!” Alex bellowed when he felt your slick running down his thighs.

He flipped you around, hooked an arm under each leg to lift you up, his mouth engulfed yours. He stumbled towards your bedroom, bumping into walls, even slamming you into the wall outside your bedroom as his mouth greedily nipped at your shoulders. You snaked an arm between your bodies and grasp his thick cock.

“Mmpfh!” Alex moans as he licked a strip up the underside of your jaw.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth closer to your neck. His cock twitched in your hand when you roughly tugged on a handful of hair. His skin flushed against yours, sending chills throughout your soul. The heavy breaths fanning from your neck and the sound of his heavily excited breathing sent your senses into a tizzy.

“Fuck me, Alex!” You moaned near his ear. “I need you now. I want you now. Please, Alex. Fuck me!” You begged.

He was able to find his footing again and finished carrying you to the bed. He unzipped the back of your beautiful dress, pulled it over your head and flung it across the room. He paused for a moment to scan your body as if it was the first time he was seeing it. His rough fingertips circled around your nipples. You studied his face as he studied you. He was the most handsome man you had ever seen. His sea blue eyes made their way to your face, drawing a small shy smile from him.

You shyly smiled back. “What?” Your face flushed as he drew one of his thumbs to your lips.

“I-I...” He paused, looking down shyly, almost as if he was embarrassed.

You lifted his chin to see his soft blue eyes. “What is it Alex? Please tell me.” You implored, placing a small kiss on the side of his lip.

He opened his mouth to say something several times before he finally managed to squeak out your name.

“Y/N...” He huffed, obviously frustrated at his inability to articulate what he was feeling. “I-I don’t know how to say it. So I guess I’ll just say it. When I met you, it was the best day of my life. I knew I needed you in my life no matter how we ended up. But...” He paused with a gulp. “I want more than friendship. At first, I thought we could just be friends with benefits like we somewhat agreed on. But I think I love you. No. I know I love you. I don’t want anyone else. I just want you. Being away from you for so long, well a month, felt like a million years. All I could think about was you. All I wanted to do was talk to you. To be with you. To see you. I need you.”

Your eyes filled with tears. “I love you too, Alex. I’ve always wanted more. I just didn’t want to push you into anything. I am all yours, as long as you are all mine.” You sniffed and wiped a tear away from his eye.

“I’m all yours, Lille Mus.” He smiled, wiping away tears from your cheeks.

You pulled his t-shirt over his head, noticing his finely toned chest and arms.

“Damn. You’ve been working out, huh?” You grinned and bit your bottom lip.

“Mhm. It’s all I could do to keep from going crazy.” He said, wrapping his strong arms around your waist. “Here, I want to do something.” He pulled off the bed, carrying you with him as he walked to the living room. You held onto him tightly, hugging him close with him walking around the apartment like it was no big thing. He turned on the stereo, connecting his phone to the Bluetooth.

“Siri, play Come Away With Me by Norah Jones,” Alex commanded his iPhone.

You asked, “What is this?” Pulling away to see him smiling ear to ear.

“May I have this dance?” He shyly inquired, placing your feet on the floor.

“Of course you may.” You giggled as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him.

His soft lips caressed the shell of your ear as he softly sang to you.

“Come away with me in the night, Come away with me…” He moaned when you dragged your nails down the back of his shoulders.  
"Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us, with their lies.” He paused, taking your lips with his. His tongue probed your mouth hungrily. He broke the kiss to look deep into your eyes.  
“Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop. Come away with me, and I'll never stop loving you.” Alex cooed, hooking an arm under each leg. You captured his bottom lip with your teeth, sucking softly at the plump flesh. He stood, swaying back and forth, dancing with you in his arms, as he kissed you passionately. The long instrumental solo echoed through the apartment. He broke the heated kiss to sing.  
“And I want to wake up with the rain, falling on a tin roof. While I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you, to come away with me in the night. Come away with me.” He sighed as the music slowly came to an end.

“Alex?” You whispered in his ear.

“Yes, Lille Mus?” He nervously laughed.

“Take me. Take me now.” You purred, biting down on his earlobe.

Alex took you to the couch. He gently sat down, taking care to not drop you. You got on your knees, pulling his sweats down to release his fully erect cock. You positioned yourself and sank down on his cock, taking him in fully. He grabbed your hips hard, bucking himself into you as you rolled your hips down on him in unison.

Out of the blue, Alex started singing again. “Come away with me and we'll kiss, on a mountaintop. Come away with me, and I'll never stop loving you.”

“Hey Mus, I’m back.” Alex softly said.

“Hmm?” You moaned as he slammed deeper inside you.

“I’m here now.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on your forehead.

Your breath grew uneven as you felt yourself slipping. “Oh, Alex. Please?” You begged.

Alex gave you a cock-eyed look. “Please what Mus?” He hesitantly asked.

You bounced harder, riding his cock. You screamed out. “ALEX! OH FUCK ALEX!”

You heard him cackling.

 

_*** Wakes from flashback dream *** _

 

You wake up somewhat confused. You see Alex looking at you and grinning ear to ear.

“What?” You were slightly embarrassed.

“Well, I came in here to see you sleeping perfectly. When I got in here, our song was playing, so I started singing. I told you I was back, and you started talking to me. What exactly were you dreaming of?” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, God.” You gasped. “I-I..”

“What was I doing to you? Hmm?” His smirk just got bigger.

“I-I was dreaming of...” You took a deep breath, unsure of why you were so embarrassed. “I was dreaming of our second date. Before we even went anywhere.” You blurted out and averted your eyes to the bed.

“Why is that embarrassing you?” He asked, tipping your chin up with his index finger. “It was a wonderful night.”

His lips lightly grazed yours, lingering for a moment. You snaked your hand around the nape of his neck, slithering fingers into his hair to pull his mouth closer to yours. You licked his lips, wanting more of him. His mouth parted, your tongues danced with each other. He sank down on the bed, rolling on top of you. His weight made you feel so safe and secure. You spread your legs, allowing him to comfortably lay with you.

“Alex? What’s wrong? Why were you acting that way earlier?” You questioned, looking into his pool blue eyes.

He sighed. “We have to leave in a few days. I can’t go to your mom’s with you. I had some things come up and I have to take care of them here. Unfortunately, that’s going to take about two days. So it’s up to you what you want to do. If you want to go see your mom, then please go. I will meet you in Dublin.”

Your heart filled with disappointment. “But...” You sighed and just stopped. You knew it was no use. His career was very important to him and you never wanted to stand in the way of that.

“I know. I wanted to spend your birthday with you too. It’s up to you.” He faintly smiled as he kissed you on the cheek.

I’ll stay here with you. I’ll just call mom and let her know we won’t be there.” You said with a frown.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to stay with me if you want to go visit her.” He asked.

“I am. Maybe we can get her to go to visit us instead.” You smiled a bit.

“Okay. You make your call and I’m going to get ready. I’ll right back. Stay here.” He said as he bounced off the bed to go to the bathroom.

‘What in the hell? That was odd.’ You thought as you dialed your mom’s number.

You sobbed into the phone as you talked to your mom about what was going on. She reassured you everything would be okay and she would see you soon. You felt a bit better with her being okay with things. She even sounded excited as you hung up the phone. You didn’t understand that. Maybe she didn’t want to see you anyway. You frowned at the thought.

Alex strolled from the bathroom looking all dapper in a pair of gray suit pants, a white button-down shirt with a gray striped tie. His hair flowing down around his shoulders. God, he looked so handsome.

As he was buttoning his cuffs, he looked up at you with a smile.

“Are you going to get ready or are you going to be in bed all night?” He teased.

“Where are we going?” You queried as you slunk out of bed.

“Just get dressed in that dress I have hanging behind the door. We have about an hour. So hurry.” He slyly winked.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, then went to get dressed.

“Oh God! My hair!” You screeched after seeing your funky looking hair. You forgot you had fallen asleep with it wrapped in a towel while it was wet.

“It will be fine.” Alex nearly cackled when he walked in and saw your exasperated expression.

“All the gel and mousse in the world is not going to fix this rat’s nest!” You huffed, looking around for your bag with hopes to find something to fix that mess.

Alex bobbed his head back and forth like he was agreeing with you in his head but knew better than to say so. “I’m sure whatever you do with it will work.” He smiled and pecked your cheek.

“Says the man who can just put it in a bun if it gets too annoying!” You yelled as he walked from the room.

Again, Alex cackled like a madman. ‘That fucker.’

Finally, you were able to tame that mess of a mop on your head, throwing it into a messy bun. Of course, you had almost a whole can of mousse and almost four handfuls of gel in there to get it to even look decent. Alex had picked out the most gorgeous dress. It was also gray, crushed velvet to be exact, with a satin silver midriff belt that had dangling moon and stars charms. The arms were gray silk that flowed over your skin like a sweet autumn breeze. Around the neck was such a perfectly beautiful beadwork that had to take the person months to pattern out. It was the most gorgeous dress you had ever seen.

“This is absolutely stunning Alex! Thank you so much!” You squealed as you ran your hands down the amazingly soft crushed velvet. “Why am I the only one of us dressed in cosplay though?”

“Because you are the most beautiful princess I have seen. I want everyone to look at you when we walk by them.” He said. “Now come out here and let me see you!”

You emerged from the bathroom in this magnificent gown, your hair in a messy bun and just a smidgen of makeup on. Alex’s eyes grew wide and you audibly heard him gulp hard.

“Good evening Mr. Andersen.” You purred and curtsied.

A giant smile curled on his adorable face as he walked towards you. You could see behind his eyes devilish, mischievous thoughts flowing through his head. He placed his hands on your hips, pulling you to him. His hands slid around to your ass. He cupped and squeezed your cheeks causing your eyes to roll back and a lowly moan protruded from your lips.

“You look even more amazing then I thought you would.” He said, taking your mouth with his into a long passionate kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Alex squeezed your ass again and you moaned into the kiss. You felt him trying to find a way to remove the dress, but stopped him. God how you didn’t want to stop him. His heavy breathing turned you on the most. Knowing he was wanting you so much. Just as much as you wanted him. But you were supposed to be going somewhere. That was the whole point of getting dressed, right?

“Alex...” You whined. “We have to go don’t we?”

“Mmpfh.” He protested as his mouth trailed your jawline to your ear. “I don’t want to now.”

“Well then let’s just not go then and fuck all night.” You mewled as his mouth found your sweet spot behind your ear.

Alex let out a huge sigh, his breath whisked across the nape of your neck. He pulled back to look at you and cocked his head to the side.

“Mmm. I would love that my queen, but you are right. I have made plans that cannot be broken.” Ivar hummed with a small smile.

“Yes, my king. I am ready when you are, love.” You grinned as Ivar handed you his gray jacket to help him with. He picked up a black cane with a raven’s head for the handle and limped over to another covered clothing bag.

“Wear this as well min Lille Mus.” Ivar lightly demanded, handing you a crushed velvet cloak with a hood to go with your beautiful dress.

“Oh Ivar, this is so beautiful.” You gushed, flinging your arms around his neck to pepper kisses all over his face.

“Yes, yes. Stop that!” He said in an annoyed tone, but he loved every minute of it. “Only the best for my queen. Now shall we go?” Ivar threw the cloak over your shoulders and fastened the button at your neck. He offered you his arm and you gladly took it, hooking your arm with his.

“I don’t know Ivar. I think I need to have you right now.” You purred, biting your bottom lip.

“Nonsense! There will be none of that now. Now let’s go.” He opened the door with an annoyed huff.

You smirked as you walked by him noticing his pants were saying something completely different.

The elevator ride was humorous, to say the least. You nonchalantly slid your hand down Ivar’s back and squeezed his firm ass.

“Stop that! There will be none of that! You hear me?” He snarled wildly. His eyes dark and brooding.

It stopped on the tenth floor to let some other riders on. You had pushed him into the corner of the elevator and wrapped your arms around him tightly. You heard him sigh in content. You had wrapped the cloak around both of you in preparation for what was about to happen. With one hand you held onto the other side of the cloak and slowly ran your fingers across his ribs and down his abs. Ivar’s breath hitched for a second as your fingers trailed down the outside of his slacks and cupped his balls. He just stared forward, not making a sound. You were trying so hard to make him break character. But damn, he was good.

Finally, the elevator stopped on the third floor and the other riders left in fits of giggles. You squeezed his balls firmly and Ivar let out a long drawn out moan.

“What do you think you are doing!?” He said in a very dangerous tone. “Stop disrespecting your King!”

He flipped you around, grinding his raging hard-on against your ass. “Fuck! Look what you have me doing!” He groaned as the underside of his cock slid between your ass cheeks.

He slapped the automatic stop button causing a standstill. He bit down hard on the back of your neck, just under your hairline and sucked in deeply. You hissed in the painful pleasure. Ivar grunted as you rolled your ass in circles against his cock, his hips bucking into you.

“Fuck Mus! Why?!” He wailed as he bit down on your shoulder.

You felt his cock twitch on your ass. You knew he was about to cum.

“Ivar, let me.” You begged, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to release the monster.

You looked at the shiny pre-cum forming at the tip and licked your lips. You sank to your knees placing the tip in your mouth. Ivar shuttered as you flicked the tip quickly, lapping up any cum. You milked the base of his cock with your hand and slowly sank his cock deeper in your mouth. Ivar used the wall to keep himself from collapsing. You rolled your tongue around the tip quickly. His breath grew heavy and the pace quickened. His cock twitched and swelled in your mouth. The deliciously salty treat slowly started to seep from him. You lightly milked the underside of his cock with your tongue, coaxing him to cum. His hips began to buck. The tasty liquid filled your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. He let out a long growl as he released the final bits of his orgasm. You looked up at him with a grin.

“All better my King?” You asked, licking the remaining drops of cum from your lips.

Ivar sighed in contentment. “Yes, my queen. But next time, I will be eating you. Just remember that.” A devilish smirk twisted on his face.

“I’m counting on it.” You winked as he pulled you up to him. He hungrily kissed you, licking off the remainder of his juices.

“Hmm. I hope we aren’t too late.” He thought out loud and turned off the automatic stop button.

The doors opened at the lobby and Ivar strolled out like he was royalty. Well, he was, but damn his role play was on point this night. He walked you to the restaurant across the street.

“What are we doing here? I thought we were going to mingle with all of the people in the stadium.” You asked in confusion.

“No my queen. I have other plans for this evening.” He said, holding the door open for you.

You looked around this candlelit restaurant trying to get your eyes focused. Ivar told the Maitre D’ his name, sadly breaking character for his real last name, and you were lead to your table. You weren’t sure your eyes were seeing correctly, there was someone sitting at your table.

“Ivar, I think he has the wrong table.” You quietly said, tugging at his arm.

“No love, this is the right one.” He cooed softly. “Please, sit next to her.”

‘Her? What the...’ You thought. Tears filled your eyes and you immediately started crying. There she sat. Your mom. He had flown your mom in for your birthday.

“Oh my god! Mommy!” You squealed as tears ran down your cheeks. “I didn’t think I’d get to see you!”

“Well, Alex...”

“Ahem. It’s Ivar M’lady.” Ivar said politely.

“Right. Well, “Ivar” decided to fly me out here as a surprise since you couldn’t make it home.” She stated. She flung her arms around your shoulders, pulling you in for a big hug.

“Oh Ivar, thank you so much!” You sobbed happily, peppering his face with kisses again.

“Yes, yes, yes. Now stop that woman!” He commanded and made shoo away hands.

You whispered in his ear. “You deserve a lot more than what you got in the elevator. Just wait until later.”

Ivar growled softly. “Mmm. I can hardly wait.


End file.
